Dio vs Loki
Description JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs Marvel, 2 evil brothers will face, one will win. Interlude (Done by Derpurple) Boomstick: *muffled rant about ''how his adopted brother sucks*'' *Boomstick walks into room* Boomstick: Don't you just hate adopted brothers? Like DIo Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Loki from Marvel Comics: Thor? *sniff* Wiz: Yeah, sure... You okay? Boomstick: I'm fine! *sniff* ''' Wiz: Um, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick? And it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armors, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. '''Boomstick: *crying* I'M FINE! Dio Brando Background (Done by Derpurple) * Age: 20-21 (Part 1), 120 (Part 3) * Height: 6' 5" (195 cm) * Weight: 231 lbs. (105 kg) * JoJo Vampire '''(only known weakness is sunlight and Hamon/Ripple/Sendo which is a breathing technique used for healing and well fighting undead) * '''FTL (via scaling from Joseph and Kars. For the World), MFTL (via scaling from and fighting Star Platinum and the Silver Chariot calculation, which equaled 315c). * Durability: Multi city-block level from tanking Star Platinum's blows (each punch of which equates to over 2 MOABs -Mother of All Bombs- of explosive force) Wiz: Dario Brando, an abusive, drunk and dying father had told his son, Dio Brando about a rich man he "saved" (in reality Dario was going to rob him) wanting to adopt Dio. Boomstick: After Dio literally spat on his grave he encounters the Joestar family's youngest member at the time (late 19th century), Jonathan Joestar whom he would constantly torture for the most of their adolescent lives. ''' Wiz: 4 years later,' Dio had enough and was poisoning their father, George Joestar, while pretending to be "a good son/brother" to anyone in the Joestar household (despite Dio burning Jonathan's dog, stealing his girlfriend's, Erina -and later future wife of Jonathan's- kiss, and even about to kill him with a knife during a brawl with him). '''Boomstick': Jonathan finds out about this and gets the police to arrest Dio. But Dio uses an ancient Aztec stone mask that turns people into Vampires! ''' Wiz: After Jonathan "killed" Dio in his castle he was happily married to his girlfriend, Erina Pendleton, but Dio (now just a head) is persistent in killing and then using Jonathan's body. '''Boomstick: This seems to fail as Jonathan makes the ship overload and bound to blow up and tells Erina to leave with a baby into Dio's coffin (which was made to survive such a blast). Yet somehow Dio (even though he was in Jonathan's lap clearly a few feet away from the coffin) had made it out alive with Jonathan's body. Wiz: He then meet and old lady who saw him a "great future" and gave him a strange arrow that when Dio used on himself to get a Stand named after the tarot card "The World". Boomstick: Though by gaining his Stand everyone else in the living Joestar Blood-line (Joseph Joestar, Holy Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, and Jotaro Kujo) had gain one too! ' Wiz: Only except one of them -Holy Kujo- has become ill because of it. This causes her father -Joseph Joestar, protagonist of Part 2: Battle Tendency- and her son, Jotaro with the help of 4 other Stand Users (also based on tarot cards) along the way to defeat the newly named '"DIO" thus begin the events of Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. Powers and Abilities: * Super Strength (over 10 tons) * Super Speed * Super Durability * Regeneration (from small pieces of the body) and Rapid Healing * Immortality * Vampirism * Freeze organic material via touch * Eye-beams * The World, a Stand that acts as a spirit bodyguard ('punchy-ghosts' as I like to call them) * Can stop time for 11 seconds and growing * Mind-controlling hair parasites * Hermit Purple-like stand * Hypnosis * Can take over someone else's body with his head * Can fuse organic beings * Cunning, philosophical and well-read * Flight Arsenal Inhuman Strength: Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash. After absorbing Joseph's blood he is powerful enough to drop a steamroller on Jotaro. Enhanced Senses: Demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. Regeneration: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Like all JoJo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. In one case, another JoJo vampire was shot by a Tommy gun then blown to bits by several grenades attached to him and was turned into as his opponent put it "a hamburger" (he was blown into meat chunks similar to that of grounded beef) yet he regenerated in nearly a few minutes (mind you the vampire wasn't at his full strength but was still capable enough to pull off all the other abilities). Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets (referred to by Straizo as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") powerful enough to slice stone and seem to be long enough to reach space (or at least the outer atmosphere of earth). Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. It is able to cancel out the Hamon by freezing the blood in the user's body. Fusion: By fusing different species, Dio can create half-man half-beast creatures. He can even fuse himself with another living beings to take control of them. Spores: In Part I, Dio's powers are more bio-organic, but for the most part in Part III he only utilizes the "evil implants" - a parasite that brainwashes Polnareff and Kakyoin. A vampires cells can spawn Evil Implants generated from hair and insert it in the brains of living beings to control them. If someone tries to take out the spore, it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. If the vampire wants, he can give permission to someone to activate the spore's tentacles anytime he wants if close to it. Hypnosis: This ability was used twice on Jack The Ripper and Poco respectively. In the case of the former, Dio hypnotized Jack to convince him to join as a servant, allowing Dio to drain his blood and turn him into a zombie. Poco was manipulated to lure Jonathan into a trap, though his consciousness returned after being subjected to Jonathan's hamon. Teleportation: Dio also shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness, though this power was only used by him in anime. Weaknesses All of this, however, is at the expense of having a body sustained by sheer willpower alone, rather than vital energy. A sufficiently powerful vital force - specifically, sunlight or the Hamon/Ripple force - will negate the sustaining force's presence and disintegrate the long-unliving body. For all his great powers, Dio is hampered, like oh-so-many Shounen villains, by his EXTREME arrogance. He’s so intelligent, but in the desire to completely humiliate an opponent, he ignores the most simple and direct solution. This, in combination with MASSIVE PIS (plot-induced stupidity) during his fight with Jotaro (whose own time stop powers happened to manifest at the most convenient time) led to his defeat against Jotaro: Stand Dio's humanoid Stand is The World; facilitating melee attack roughly equal in its immense force and speed to Jotaro's Star Platinum.One thing about Dio's stand, however, is that if the stand takes any damage, Dio will also takes damage. About a year after gaining his Stand, Dio discovered that it is capable of stopping time. At first, he could only do this for a very short amount of time but, by the end of Part III, he is able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds. This duration would have continued to develop had Dio not been defeated. When stopping time, Dio gives the impression that he is teleporting or moving at impossible speed. Feats * Survived being bisected and decapitated while falling down a steep and tall cliff * he can lift over his head and drop and punch till it explodes: a 21 ton steamroller * His stand can stop time for more than 11 seconds and is universal (not to mention the stronger he gets and the more he fights the time stop's length increases) even being able to stop a new universe being created (a speculation taken from Jotaro stopping time from preventing the universe being reborn into DIO's ideal World) * His stand is slightly faster and stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum's Faster-Than-Light speed and harder-than-diamond/diamond-crushing punch making his stand Massively-Faster-Than-LIght (when compared to Star Platinum and Silver Chariot) * It appears he can move (without his stand) faster-than-light * He took a barrage of Star Platinum's punches (one even straight to the skull) but did not kill him only wounded him * He also survived being blown up in a steam/cruise ship (though he hid in a coffin capable to withstand such a blast) * He can handle several Hamon/Ripple users at a time and even prevent Hamon/Ripple from touching him and can freeze a Hamon user's bloodstream to prevent them from using it * Technically, he killed Part 1 protagonist Johnathan Joestar and Part 2 (just main character in Part 3) protagonist Joseph Joestar in Part 3 * He also killed: Noriaki Kakyoin (in approx. 5 minutes), Dire (in about 5 seconds or so by freezing him and breaking him apart), nearly killed Hamon/Ripple Master Will A. Zeppeli, Loki Wiz: Everybody knows Thor, the god of thunder and one of the Avengers. ' Boomstick: But Thor, my man, wouldn't be ANYWHERE if Loki wasn't a thing! Wiz: Loki is the adopted brother of Thor. And the evil one at that. Boomstick: He was actually born to... a giant frost monster? Wiz: Anyway, the second he was in the family, he was just evil. Boomstick: His story is complicated, but lets just say in the end.. he was the Wiz: Avengers main Baddie Boomstick: He's AWESOME! But not as awesome as Thor. Wiz: Being a god, hes much more durable that a normal human Boomstick: Loki's best thing is his cleverness. He's VERY clever. Wiz: He can lift up the 30 freaking tons! And not only that, He can manipulate Matter! Boomstick: DID HE JUST TURN CAP'S SHIELD TO FLOWERS! Wiz: Yes, he did. Boomstick: (0_o) Wiz: Loki can also create clones of himself, and like any Op villain... Boomstick: He can fire LASERS! Wiz: He also has Magical Shields, which can hop dimensions! Boomstick: This guy's main weapon is Gram, a sword. Yep, for such an awesome character, no magic involved. Wiz: Loki has been shown to walk of the sky before, so he can technically float. Boomstick: Despite how awesome this guy is, he's not perfect Wiz: He lets emotions cloud his extreme power, and he isn't very physically strong. Loki: I am Loki, he who brought Asgard crashing down. DEATH BATTLE Dio and Loki are standing in a colloseum... FIGHT! Dio instantly summons the world to punch Loki Several times. Loki slices at the world, sending it flying and then slices straight at Dio's throat, only to miss. Loki quickly jumps in the air and starts floating and fires lasers. Dio screams in pain for a bit but then teleports away and then appears behind Loki, and kicks him several times. Both then start firing beams, some of them melting Dios' skin. Dio quickly regenerates and looks around. Loki flies straight toward Dio out of nowhere and slices at him with Gram. Dio summons the world to go after him. Loki simply smirks and disappears. Loki quickly fires a laser, knocking Dio onto the wall. Loki flies towards Dio and takes out Gram, but Dio stops time and summons the world to punch Loki into the air. Dio looks at Loki falling into the ground. Loki gets up and slices at Dio, but Dio regenerates. Dio teleports away and then appears behind Loki, who was in the air. Dio quickly starts draining Loki's power, but it didn't really do much... Loki then uses the magical shield and than appears where Dio couldn't see him. Loki comes out of nowhere and slices Dio in half. Dio regenerates. Loki: "AGHH! JUST DIE ALREADY! Loki was responded by The World punching and kicking him, but Loki uses Gram to send The World flying out of the coliseum. Loki uses Garm to continue stabbing Dio. Loki then fires a beam.... and there was NOTHING '''left of Dio. K.O.! Results '''Boomstick: HERE COME THE JOJO FANBOYS! Wiz: While Dio had more abilities then Loki, Loki was the more experienced fighter and had mastered his abilities. Boomstick; Loki was actually pretty close to beating The Avengers! Wiz: While Dio could regenerate, Loki has some moves to counter that. Boomstick: DIO GOT DISOWNED Wiz: The winner is Loki Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Derpurple Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Marvel vs Jojo themed Death Battles